


Aww, Pants - -

by emilyevanston



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Handcuffs, Human Disaster Clint Barton, Humor, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: You and Clint have plans to go out partying for Halloween.  Like with most things involving Clint, nothing exactly goes to plan.





	Aww, Pants - -

Clint mostly liked Halloween.  Even though people knew him as the full-sized candy bar guy and now he absolutely couldn’t go back to being the fun-sized candy bar guy or else face the wrath of hoards of angry children.  Even though half the time some major shit went down and he was dragged into it.  He still liked it.  He liked dressing up.  He liked seeing kids having fun.  He really liked spotting the odd Hawkeye among the mix.  It was nice to see he wasn’t completely underappreciated.

Mostly though he liked dressing up.  It was dumb he knew, but he had a thing for costumes.  He liked pretending he was someone else.  It was good to have a break from being Clint Barton for one night.  He’d liked it when he was a kid, getting a night he was free to roam the streets and not be looked at as that Barton boy and not having to hide from his dad.  It was what drew him to the circus.  It was why his original SHIELD uniform stood out so much considering he was supposed to be a spy.  He just liked to dress up.

Tonight he was going as a chef and Lucky he had dressed as a Lobster.  The dog didn’t like it and kept trying to pull the costume up over his head and rubbing his face along the wall.

Normally Clint just liked being in.  Fielding the trick-or-treaters and seeing how happy they were we they got a full-sized snickers or KitKat.  Tonight though, he had been convinced to go out.  Halloween parties weren’t really his style as a rule.  When he went to parties he preferred the laid back, play some pool or darts, drink a few beers, type.  Not the everyone just dropped acid and he isn’t sure if the sounds coming out of the PA system are music, kind.

Relationships are give and take though.  That’s what he had been told in any case.  And he did have one.  A relationship that was.  It was a good one too, so it would only be a matter of time before he tanked it.  For now, he was happy and he thought you were happy too.  He wanted to try and keep it that way, so tonight it was fielding trick-or-treaters for a few hours then party.

He had ordered pizza and was just waiting for you and the pizza guy to show up.  There was a knock at the door and he pulled it open to see you standing in what appeared to be green and black lingerie.  A green bicocket hat on your head and a quiver and bow slung on your back.  His jaw dropped open and for a second he just stood staring at you with his mouth open.

As things slowly clicked into place he grabbed your wrist and pulled you inside.  “Where are your clothes?”

“These are my clothes.”  You said smiling at him.

“What are you going as?  An underwear model?”  He asked.

You shoved him.  “No.  I’m sexy Robin Hood.  See,”  You pulled the bow off your back and drew it.

“Yeah, you are,”  He said and circled around you.  “That’s not how you hold a bow though.”

“Oh, are you gonna show me?”  You asked as he ran his hands down your arms.

He pulled a warped, balsa wood arrow from your quiver and knocked it in your cheap costume bow.  “Straighten this arm.”  She said his fingers running along the inside of your arm.  “And elbow up.  Bring the string in.”  He said moving your drawing arm up.  He moved his leg between yours and you wriggled your ass against his crotch.  “Stance can change but I think grinding on dick isn’t one of them.”

“You sure about that?”  You asked doing it again.

“You’re right.  I don’t know anything about this.”  He said and released the bow.  The arrow wobbled through the air and hit the wall.  The shaft splintered and fell to the ground only to be picked up by Lucky, who ran off with it.

“This bow is a piece of shit,”  Clint said taking it from you and tossing it onto the recliner.

“Only a poor craftsman blames his tools, Clint.”  You replied, tossing the quiver over with the bow.

He grabbed your ass and lifted you up.  You wrapped your legs around his waist and tangled your hands in his hair.  “I’ve got a tool you can use.”  He teased, leaning up so you could feel his breath tickling your lips.

“So hot,”  You shot back and brought your lips to his.  He kissed you hungrily and carried you to the couch, his hands massaging your ass.

He dropped down heavily, causing the couch to make a creak as one of the spring popped under him.  If either of you was phased you didn’t show it.  You continued kissing like you were trying to devour each other.

He tipped you back and moved between your legs, his cock hardening in his pants as he ground against you.  You could feel the press of his growing erection against your cunt and your wrapped your leg around him and drew him in tighter, rubbing against it.  His hand roamed your bare skin, making goosebumps break out on it everywhere he touched.

Your arousal grew, and vaguely you thought how inconvenient it would be to ruin your underwear before you’d even gone out and that maybe you should have bought a spare set.  All Clint could think was how good you felt and how glad he was that he met you and how much he wanted to be inside you right now.

You were interrupted by a knock at the door.  “Aww … kids.”  Clint whined sitting up.

“Put the bowl outside.”  You said as you watched him try and hide his erection by tucking it into the waistband of his boxers and pulling his chef’s apron down over it.

Lucky started barking at the door and Clint pushed him aside and pulled it open with the candy bowl in his hands.  A teenager holding an extra large pizza and dressed in what looked to be a skeleton costume with a white apron over the top and a name badge on stood at the door.  For a moment thought you were looking at some kids with a weird sense of humor trick-or-treating as a skeleton pizza delivery guy when Clint dropped the bowl on the table by the door and pulled out his wallet.

He paid for the pizza and took it turning back to you and grinning.  “Dinner.”  He said kicking the door closed.

“You dressed as a chef and ordered pizza?”  You asked.

“You dressed as Robin Hood and you don’t steal from the rich and give to the poor.”  He countered sauntering back over to you.

“Don’t I?”  You asked.

“When have you?”  He asked tossing the pizza box onto the coffee table and flopping back down next to you.

You straddled his lap and looked down into his blue eyes.  “That time you invited me to dinner with everyone, and Tony Stark didn’t finish his and asked for it to go.  I took his to-go box and gave it to some guy in the street.”

“You’re trouble, you are.  I’m gonna have to take you in.  Wouldn’t be doing my job as an Avenger if I didn’t.”  He said as he adjusted himself in his pants.  He was rock hard now and when you rolled your hips you could feel him straining to enter you through the fabric of your clothes.

He started kissing your throat.  You tilted your head to the side to give him better access.  “Does that mean you’re gonna cuff me?  Because you never know, Clint, I just might like that.”

He pulled back and looked up at you with a glint in his eyes.  “Really?  Because I do have some.  I can do that.”

You grazed your teeth over your bottom lip as you pondered the suggestion.  When you both started giggling at the same time you knew the answer.  “Go on then.”

He pushed you off his lap and got up disappearing into the bedroom.  Lucky had started nosing at the pizza box and you pulled out a slice and gave it to him.  He trotted off happily with it in his mouth and sat down in the corner.

There was another knock on the door as Clint returned and he went straight to the door without thinking.  There was a woman dressed as a witch with three young kids each dressed as a different colored Power Ranger.

“Mister Barton!” She gasped, covering her children’s eyes.

Clint looked down and turned away from her, his skin flushing red.  “Oh, futz.  Sorry… Sorry.”

You jumped up and ran to the door, grabbing the bowl of candy from the side table and throwing two bars each into the bags.  As the woman hustled the kids away you put the bowl out by the door and shut it.

“Now where were we?”  You asked.

“I think I was about to place you under arrest,”  Clint replied, spinning the handcuffs on his finger.  He stopped suddenly and grinned.  “Or uh, I could handcuff you to the bed?  You wanna try that?”

You nodded enthusiastically.  “Yeah.  Okay.  Let’s do that.”

The two of you started giggling against and ran into the bedroom.  All thoughts of trick-or-treaters and Halloween raves pushed aside.  You kicked off your shoes and jumped up on the mattress and Clint climbed up beside you as you got yourself into position.

He ran his hand up your arm and flicked one cuff around your wrist before threading it around the back of the headboard and through a slat and cuffing your other wrist.  He sat back, running his hands down along your sides to your thighs.  “Fuck, me, you look so hot.”

You smirked up at him and ran your tongue over your bottom lip.  “I think given the position I’m in, you’re going to have to fuck me, not the other way around.”

“Oh right,”  Clint said and crawled up over you.  You spread your legs welcoming the press of his body against yours and wrapped one leg around one his.

He rolled his hips against you, grinding against your pussy.  His cock strained against his pants creating friction against your cunt.  You both moaned and he brought his lips to yours, kissing you hungrily.  You strained against the bonds and pushed up against him.

You both kissed until you were breathless and lightheaded.  Clint’s hips grinding into yours and his hands roaming over you.  Teasing your skin and massaging your breasts.  Your skin tingled and you whined needily as he seemed intent on just teasing you.  Clint could feel his own need building and pressing down inside of him, but he couldn’t seem to stop kissing you.  He was way more into this that he had expected to be.  Normally he liked giving up all the control.

His hips jerked suddenly and he came.  The wet patch bleeding out across his pants and pressing against you as he filled his boxers with hot come.

“Aww, pants.”  He said sitting up and looking down at himself.

You frowned up at him.  “Clint, I thought you said I never missed.”  You teased.

Clint smirked like he was trying to stifle a laugh.  “Shit.  I’m sorry.  Just… I’ll …”  He scrambled down your form and dragged your panties down.

You arched up into his mouth as he dived down, sucking at your pussy like a starving man.  His tongue swirled over it and he nipped at your clit.  The build-up had been long and he was now a man on a mission.  The mission to get you off as quickly as possible.  His fingers entered you and he fucked you with them.   Hard and fast.  Each thrust in and out, each forward, he curled them and pressed them into your g-spot.

You lost control, jerking in your bonds and crying out.  As he continued to suck and bite at your clit, you drew nearer and nearer to your release.  Your hands opened and closed desperately in the bonds and with a cry, you came.

Clint lapped you up and sat up looking down at you like a puppy expecting a treat.  “See.  All good.  Fuck that was hot.  Give me 10 and I can go again.”

You giggled and put your foot on his chest.  “Alright, but uncuff me in the meantime.”

“Right.”  He said and got up.  He moved around the room and started lifting things and searching in pockets of his pants.

“Clint,”  You scolded.  “You better not have lost the keys.”

“No.  I would never do that.  I’m an Avenger.”  Clint said as he continued to look.

“You better not drop dead.  I’m pretty sure there’s a Stephen King book about that.”  You said.

“I’m not gonna…”  He said and turned back to you.  “Shit.  They’re probably at the tower.”

“Clint!”  You squawked.

“It’s okay!  I’ll… I’ll call Steve.  He can bring them over.”  Clint said grabbing his phone.

You kicked your legs and pulled at the headboard.  “Clint!  Captain America can’t see me like this!”

He held the phone against his ear as it rang and pulled the blanket up over you.  "I promise.  It’ll be okay.  Trust me?”

You sighed and nodded your head.  “Fine.  I’m gonna kill you but fine.”

Clint smiled.  Relationship still on and he’d gotten out of the rave.  Halloween did have it’s good points.


End file.
